Gentle Touch
by moonyazu9
Summary: Light gives L a massage. SLASH


Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, L would still be alive and having gay sex with Light, and Misa would jump off a cliff.

A/N: My friend and I were all depressed over the death of L (cries), and we found the "gay moment" (the foot massage) to be the cutest thing ever. I wanted to write something similar to that moment. Beware of OOCness, just in case.

**Gentle Touch**

_So warm. So deliciously warm. It's almost like being in bed. Except for the wet part. But who am I to care? This is the first time I've actually slept since I started on the Kira case._ These were the drowsy thoughts of the man who called himself L Ryuuzaki.

Light Yagami was standing over L Ryuuzaki, who had fallen into a deep sleep in the bathtub after he had been forced to take a bath by his younger counterpart. He was unsure what to do now. He had completed his mission of getting Ryuuzaki clean (the stench surrounding the man was so overpowering it almost made him want to walk through a perfume department at a women's clothing store), but now what?

The idea of a massage came to him. He remembered that his parents liked it when they got massages from each other when they were stressed or whatever. And if they thought they were stressed, then they definitely hadn't met Ryuuzaki. His levels were way beyond anything that they could work up. Not to mention that odd way of sitting that he had was probably causing a lot of tension in his shoulders and that general area. Yes, a massage was definitely next on the agenda for Ryuuzaki.

Light bent to remove Ryuuzaki from the bathtub, rolling up his shirtsleeves first and grabbing a towel. With one hand he lifted the brunette's upper back and wrapped him in the towel with the other hand. He wrapped another towel around the first one to absorb a little of the wetness emanating from the brunette's body, and repositioned him so he held the older man by the knees and upper back. Ryuuzaki unconsciously leaned into Light's shoulder for warmth, sighing as he did so. Light smiled slightly at that movement, and continued onward.

They stopped in the bedroom they had shared since the incident when Ryuuzaki had chained himself to Light (which was extremely awkward and disturbing to Light's mind – maybe the brunette had an S & M thing going on or some other weird psychosis). Light gently set Ryuuzaki on the bed with his back facing the ceiling, placed a pillow beneath the dark-haired one's head, and gently turned his head to the side so he could breathe. Finally, he sat beside L on the bed and unfolded the towels covering his back.

He reached up towards Ryuuzaki's neck, putting one hand on each side. He used his thumbs to gently rub the muscles under the pale skin there. The brunette had surprisingly soft skin, and Light wondered if he had developed acne at all during his teenage years (he doubted it).

Moving down to Ryuuzaki's shoulders, he could feel the muscles untwisting, working back into place slowly but surely. The older man seemed to breathe easier and deeper the farther he worked down, relaxing more and more as time passed. His lips parted unconsciously, revealing the edges of his teeth.

When he reached Ryuuzaki's lower back, Light heard a slight gasp escape from the dark-haired man. He turned to look at him, but found Ryuuzaki still asleep, lips parted a little wider than where they had been just a moment ago. Light returned his hands to the spot where he had just been, and that touch elicited the same response. Apparently, L was sensitive in the lower back area. Nonetheless, the muscles in that area were still rather tight, most likely due to L's peculiar sitting position that he took constantly (Light thought that Ryuuzaki's opinion that sitting like a normal person would decrease his deductive abilities by 40 was bull).

Light continued to massage the small of Ryuuzaki's back. Little by little, the muscles began to untwist and undo their intricate knots.

Coincidentally, L began to gradually fall back into that state between sleep and wakefulness, and he was slowly becoming aware of what was going on. _This is nice, _he thought with a smile,_ even if it is Light who's doing it._

Light moved down to Ryuuzaki's feet, running his fingers between the man's toes. He expected the soles of the brunette's feet to be disgusting (due to the man's weird thing about not wearing shoes), but they were surprisingly clean and soft, like the rest of his body.

Finally, he was done with the massage, and Light moved to exit the room, but a hand shot out and grabbed him by the wrist. The teenager turned, and looked into the dark eyes of Ryuuzaki.

"Don't go," L whispered, pulling the younger man towards him once again. He dragged him down onto the bed and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, Ryuuzaki," Light replied, a smile gracing his features. "Anyone else would have done the same thing."

"No," L said, "they wouldn't. No one else knows me the way you do, Light. I'd trust you with anything."

"Really?" Light raised an eyebrow, slightly taken aback.

"Wouldn't you do the same with me?"

"Well, everyone's allowed to have at least one secret to share, right?" Light smiled.

"Of course."

"I'll make a bargain with you. Tell me your secret, and I'll tell you mine."

"I'm gay."

Light coughed, taken aback. "What?"

"Just like I said. I'm gay. I like boys." L twisted a piece of hair between his fingers, smiling sideways at the younger man.

"Wow," Light replied. "I never would have pegged you as gay."

"Want proof?" L leaned forward and kissed Light on the cheek, getting a blush out of the lighter brunette. Noticing this, he said, "Ah, seems I've caught you. Are you the same way?"

"No! At least, not completely," Light said hurriedly, his cheeks now a pale pink color. "I've still got Misa, remember?"

"Ah yes, the blonde." L looked Light in the eye. "How is your relationship going, anyway?"

"It's…complicated." Light didn't want to admit that he really didn't love Misa at all, and he was just using her to cover up for his actions as Kira. "She's really busy a lot, with her modeling and acting and everything else that she does."

"Do you really love her?"

Light considered the question. After all, Ryuuzaki had just admitted that he was gay. It would be in his best interest to be honest here. "No."

"Good." L took the teenager by the chin, turned Light's head towards his, and captured his lips in a kiss. At first, Light looked shocked by the contact, but he melted into L's touch after a few seconds. The light brunette's lips were soft, as the teen's touch had been moments before.

"L." Light said, finally referring to him as his alias.

"Yes, Light?" L paused momentarily before going in once again.

"Wanna know my secret?" Light asked between kisses.

"Sure." After all, L had told Light his secret, wasn't it time for his turn?

"I'm Kira."

L paused. So this was his target after all, this teenager. "You know something, Light Yagami?"

"What?" Light spoke delicately, afraid that L would break out that set of handcuffs again after his confession.

"I could honestly care less about that." L made contact with Light's lips once again, and after a long session with each other's lips they fell asleep beside each other, finally at peace with each other, no reason left to fear for their safety. Light didn't care that L could arrest him for being Kira, and L didn't care that he had his prey right in front of him. They had each other, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Light woke up, tears stinging his eyes. If only things had really gone that way. If only L had lived long enough for him to expose himself without consequences. If only he had gotten to touch him that way.

**Please review and give constructive criticism as needed. I know, it may have seemed slightly OOC, but I like this pairing a lot. **


End file.
